Dark Side of the Moon: Return of the Prince
by Moonshine9012
Summary: It's been eight months since Moon Shine disappeared and was believed dead. Now, he returns to his own dimension and home with joy in his heart. But time can be a tricky thing and he has no clue just how much time has flown...
1. From Dark Side One

**Epilogue-Moon Shine**

I fell through the white expanse, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Suddenly, I started feeling a painful tugging sensation, as if someone was trying to alter me from the inside out.

The pain escalated to unbearable heights and was soon accompanied by a burning feeling, as if someone was pouring lava across the whole of my body.

I looked at myself as this was happening and was shocked and horrified to see my body was changing, changing into something large and scaly. Eventually, the pain became to great and I started to pass out.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was another portal open and, falling through it, ground below me that was rushing to meet me at alarming speeds.

* * *

**Epilogue-Rainbow Dash**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, temporarily being blinded by the lights in the hospital room.

_Wait, hospital room?!_

I bolted up in the hospital bed and immediately regretted it. I doubled over as pain exploded across my chest and stomach as I slowly layed back onto the bed.

Looking down at myself, I saw a large bandage wrapped around my entire chest and stomach. I again groaned as memories came back in bits and pieces.

_Ok, we were in that mountain. Then we found the princesses and freed them as Moon was fighting, then Moon was injured and then-_

My eyes widened as I remembered. I slowly nodded my head as I thought, _That's why I would be in the hospital... Wait, where's Moon?!_

I sat up again, forgetting my pain as I wildly searched for Moon in my room. _Where is he?! _

I bolted out of bed, dragging the equipment that was hooked to me along. I through the door open and saw the princesses, Spike, and my friends all in the hallway, talking among themselves.

As they saw me, they all turned towards me and smile.

Twilight came up to me and said, "Rainbow, your awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything? A Daring Do novel perhaps?"

I shook my head, getting a little frustrated. "I'm fine Twilight and no, I don't need anything right now. I only want to know what room Moon Shine is in right now."

The atmosphere in around me became somber and everpony, along with Spike, hung their heads.

"What is it? Is he alright?" I asked, becoming uneasy.

Princess Celestia came forward and said, "I am sorry Rainbow Dash, he wanted to stay behind, to protect us."

"What are you talking about?!" I said, starting to get angry, out of frustration and worry.

She hung her head again and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, Moon Shine perished when the mountain collapsed on him, his brother,and Death Stroke."

I could only stand there, not being able to comprehend what she had just said. I was vaguely aware of all of them around me, enveloping in hugs.

I held for a few more moments before I couldn't hold it in and the tears gushed forth.

* * *

From within Canterlot Royal Hospital came a sound the likes of which the had not been heard before. It reached to the corners of the city and everypony who heard paused.

It was the sound of loss and agony.

It was the single cry Rainbow Dash let loose from deep within her soul, one she would never repeat again for it spoke of feelings she would never again feel.

* * *

A ceremony was held in memory of the fallen princes and a statue of him and his brother were erected in both the gardens of Canterlot and the square of Ponyville.

A funeral was also held for both princes but there was only one burial, as they had only found the body of Flourishing Star beneath the rock. There was a three day mourning period for each prince.

Little did they know that in another dimension, Moon Shine was being found by other friends that would need him before his return. And he would return.

Without a doubt.

**Done! Haha, how's not finishing something now procrastination?! In your face!... So, this is the last chapter of the story and will help transition into beastbrony14's 'A New Life 2'. His story explains the time gap from when I went missing through the portal. If yall want me to, I'll write a sequel to this about what happened when I came back. But that's only if yall want me to. Thanks for your support and encouragement, can't wait to hear back from you, PEACE!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Moonshine9012, Author**


	2. Prologue

**Was up yall? Welp, here's the prologue for the sequel you wanted: Return of the Prince. Comment and review please! (A/N: Prologue is in sorta of a narrative form at the beginning, you'll know when I switch . Also, before you read this, you might want to read the first story, if you haven't already, and read when I come into beastbrony14's 'A New Life 2'. Otherwise, you might be a little lost because his story is kinda the unofficial mid-story between this story and my first one I wrote)**

_A/N So sorry guys, I thought I had already uploaded this, my bad :(_

Dark Side of the Moon: Return of the Prince

Prologue

**Almost eight months has passed since Moon Shine went through the portal but will time not be on his side when he goes home?**

The explosion could be heard clear from Canterlot to Dodge Junction. Tyler had just enough time to shield himself from the blast but as the light dimmed and he looked around the crater that had been created, he saw with growing concern, Moon Shine was no where to be found.

He searched frantically but still could not find him. What he didn't know was that the blast had rocketed Moon Shine out towards the desert at break neck speeds. As he tumbled through the air, the pony turned dragon started to feel himself start to speed up, not slow down.

He tried to extend his wings to try to slow himself but roared as he snapped them back to his side, nearly having them ripped from their joints. Frantically looking around, he saw the ground whisk past him, somehow gaining more and more speed.

Eventually, a silver cone started to form around him and he thought, _Huh, guess I'll be the first multi-dimensional being turned draqon to do a sonic boom without even trying... yep, seems legit._

The problem was, after awhile, that the cone around him just seemed to be growing larger and larger even as he gained more and more speed. By now, his body ached from being beaten mercilessly by the wind for so long and he had to shut his eyes to protect them.

Eventually, he started hearing a ringing noise that slowly raised from an annoying pitch, to an unbearable kind that made his sensitive ears bleed. Silver wisp began to form around him and increased in number.

Finally, when he was covered in silver and he thought his eardrums had busted long ago, their was an explosion of energy and then he was gone. The dimensional rip took place in the frigged north, where the only ponies who saw it took it to be just another light in the sky.

* * *

Moon Shine hurdled through the rip, feeling the same burning and mutilating sensations he had felt eight months before but he couldn't think about that now. He may have known the feelings, it still drove him to screams of agony.

Just as before, he passed out just before hurtling through a portal. _Great, another dimension. Yippee... _

* * *

I awoke in what seemed to be the Everfree Forest, near the edge to be more specific. _At least it looks like I'm in another dimensional Equestria..._

I slowly got up wobbly, after getting used to being a dragon, it was hard to readjust to being a pony... _Wait, a pony?!_

I quickly looked down at myself and shouted with joy as I saw my alicorn body once again. I'm a little ashamed to say it but I did a little victory dance. Then I took a closer look at myself, I noticed a few things.

I went over to a pond nearby and examined myself. My hair seemed to be a bit longer, my horn a bit taller, I myself seemed to have grown, along with my wings. I also possessed a different air, I looked more confident, I stood up taller, I seemed to have matured more in my absence.

I just shrugged and thought, _Eh, wonder what Rainbow will think... Rainbow... Rainbow!_

I smiled to myself as I turned back around and noticed Ponyville in the distance. Above me, I heard something seal and looked to see the dimensional rip seal itself back up.

Shrugging, I took flight towards the town. More importantly, Dashie's cloud home. It was about mid-day.

Boy was I in for a surprise...

**Hey peoples! Hope you liked the prologue! Comment and review please!**


	3. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Sorry for the mixin of the epilogue from the first story and the prologue from this :( Just wasn't thinking when I posted 'cause I wanted to get the sequel out soon. **

**To JazzyWolf15:**** Thanks man, so glad you're excited! I will be updating as soon as I can with the new chapters.**

**To Guest:**** Your eagerness has been rewarded my friend!**

**Hope yall enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

As I flew towards the small town, my giddiness was soon overwhelmed by unease. As I neared my old home, I noticed it wasn't as small as it once was. I could hear what sounded like construction as I came flying into the town.

As I landed, I could hear gasps around me as passing ponies looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at them quizzically, which only drew more stares and generated uneasy whispering among the growing crowd.

It suddenly came to me that I didn't have any idea who these ponies were. Not a single one looked familiar and I had become acquainted with most the last time I had been here.

Still looking at them with an eyebrow raised, I slowly raised a hoof and said, "Uhh... Hi everypony."

The ponies around me stared at me with blank expressions as they remained quiet. As they stared, I looked around and was surprised to see the buildings had changed. They looked more.. modern would be the right word. I looked down and saw the the cobblestones had been replaced with some other form of rock, one that was smoothed over.

"Okay then" I mumbled as I spread my wings and took flight into the air.

As I rose, I circled around and got a better view of the town... or small city I should say.

The town I had come to know was all but gone.

From my vantage point in the air, I could see the town had exploded out, away from the Everfree Forest, and seemed to be quickly spreading. All the old buildings were gone, save for the giant gazebo in the center.

The old buildings had all been replaced with newer, more modern style of architecture. The sounds of construction, I saw, was coming from the expanding portion of the small city. What looked like hundreds of ponies of all kinds were working on the expansion project.

I could only look and hover, my jaw hanging open. Ponyville had almost grown four times its original size.

_How long have I been gone? _

As I saw a pegasis moving clouds not to far away, I suddenly remembered who I wanted to see. I hurriedly flew off in the direction of Rainbow's cloud home. _Hope it's still here _I thought.

A few minutes passed before I saw the cloud home come into view. I got closer and closer, heart pumping wildly with excitement. I got to the perch that jutted out from the door and, as I landed, I looked at the house.

It didn't seem to look much different from last time, however long ago that was. I slowly walked up to the front door, mind suddenly going blank, and knocked three times._  
_

I waited a few minutes before I heard hoof steps from behind the door. It slowly opened to reveal a gray pegasis colt who looked no older then possibly eight years. The colt had was normal for his size; his wings were the same color as his body and his mane was jet black. He bore no Cutie Mark.

The most peculiar thing about the colt was that his eyes were a golden color. They mesmerized me for what seemed like ages before he pulled me from my stupor.

"Hello sir, who are you?"

I shook my head and, looking at the colt, said, " Hello little one, my name is Moon Shine. It looks like I have the wrong house. Do you know by any chance if a mare named Rainbow Dash used to live here?"

The colt seemed to think for a moment before he said, "Well, I'm really suppose to talk to strangers. I'm not even suppose to be answering the door... But I can go get my mom for you if you wanted."

I smiled again and said, "That would be nice, thank you."

As the young colt scurried off, closing the door behind him, it came to me that he hadn't asked about my alicorn appearance. _Huh, maybe he didn't notice._

A few minutes later, I heard hoof falls coming close and, as the door opened, my eyes almost bulged from my sockets.

_Jaw meet cloud, cloud meet jaw: here's a toy, play nice._

I tried not to suck in air as I beheld Rainbow, a confused look on her face. Beside her, the colt looked expectantly from me to her. As she layed her eyes I me, she audibly gasped, a hoof coming up to her mouth.

Seemingly taking this as a bad sign, the colt ran back into the house. He disappeared leaving me and Dash staring at each other. I hesitantly stepped forward and she immediately took a step back.

As she stepped back, it felt like I had been stabbed. I had waited all this time to see her again and now she didn't want me to come near her. I noticed a film of tears starting to form in her eyes,

"Dashie? It's me, Moon Shine" I said, a pleading look in her eyes.

She took her hoof away from her mouth and whispered, "Eight years..."

_Eight years? What is she talking about?_

I opened my mouth to ask but didn't get the chance as I heard a male voice shout, "Rainbow? Dashie, is everything alright?"

I looked and saw Soarin of the Wonderbolts come and stand beside her, looking at me with somewhat of a flat glare. Another stab of pain.

"Who is this?" He asked

I glance at him before looking back at Dash and stuttered, "You- I thought... You left me? Without even me knowing it? Why?"

"Let me explain" she said hurriedly, as I had started to turn around to take flight.

I stopped and looked back at her, tears shimmering in both our eyes.

"We thought you were dead because the mountain collapsed and when we searched we couldn't find your your body. So I..." she trailed off at the end there.

I bowed my head and, letting the first tear slip from my eye, whispered, "Then please, don't let me get in the way of what you have here."

With that, I unfurled my wings and quickly took off. Dash started to call my name but I couldn't listen to her through the pain I felt. The one thing I did here though before got to far: "Moon, come back! You have a son!"

_A son? No, can't be... My hearing's playing tricks with me..._

By now, the tears were flowing freely and without end. The one I loved with all my heart, had forgotten me and moved one to bigger and better things. I needed answers and I knew exactly who to ask.

_Wonder who else thinks I'm dead..._

You have no idea bro.

**Hey guys! Sorry for this being REALLY short but I wanted to get something out there. I the word count will hopefully rise wiht time. Comment and review please!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, I just needed to figure out what I was going to do with this story since I didn't really have any ideas to begin with. Now that season three has come and gone though, I have a few new ideas that I hope will get you more interested in the story! So without further ado, on with the tale!**

**(A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter but I have ALOT of things on my mind right now so I'm glad I could stay focused long enough to write this chapter. Sorry also for any spelling errors or rushedness.)**

**(Reference is 1 Corinthians 13)**

**Chapter 2**

I flew as fast as I could away from the now small city of Ponyville, tears I had tried so hard to keep back now were flowing freely and in a surprisingly large quantity. The mare that I was (officially) going to marry had apparently moved on with her love life and forgotten about me, even in my supposed death.

I flew and flew and flew, trying to rid myself of these feelings that were tearing me apart on the inside, threatening to crush me and my soul. Below me, the ground rushed by faster than I could see. The only reason I knew where I was going was my sense of direction and even that was becoming clouded and unreadable.

Suddenly, after flying about fifty miles, the tears stemmed only a little as the feelings of sorrow, regret, and sadness quickly turned to rage, malice, and anger. It poisoned my thoughts and I lost myself as I became somepony entirely different. This side of me was cold, heartless, and unforgiving. It was quick to judge and tolerated no failure, mercy, or any emotions other then anger.

I was consumed and my own petty and ill-conceived hatred almost destroyed me.

In the back of my mind though, beneath all the rage, anger, malice, sorrow, and heartbreak, a voice seemed to whisper to the very core of my being. It brought to mind words that I had not heard in a very long time but that my brain still retained: _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres... 13 And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. _

As those words rang like a gong through my head, a great peace stole over me. I wasn't over my sadness and sorrow, farthest thing from it, but just for the moment, I was at total peace. My head momentarily cleared, I set my sights and determination on the capital city of Canterlot, where my sisters would be giving me answers...

At least, I hoped they would.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV **

He was back. Moon Shine had actually returned after eight years of everypony believing him to be dead. I couldn't believe it! It was the best thing that had happened since I had joined the Wonderbolts!... _But that's when you met Soarin and he helped you get through your grief, got to know you, went out to a few parties with you, had a few drinks... _

I smacked my head, trying to get rid of those stupid memories that instantly made me feel guilty and regret everything I had done over the last eight years. I couldn't figure myself out: I felt overjoyed, embarrassed, regretful, guilty, and above all, the love I had for him that had been buried years ago after his 'death'.

Soarin wasn't helping the situation either, he kept nagging me with questions about Moon as I sat on the couch in the living room, Arrow Blitz laying with his head on my lap. (A/N: Arrow Blitz is the one who answered the door when Moon came by the house)

"All I'm asking is how you know him" Soarin said for the fifth time in less than seven minutes.

"Just because you ask it more than once, doesn't mean you'll get a different answer" I answered, getting frustrated. "I told you, he's an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while."

"Well, he seemed to be more than just an 'old friend'. 'Old friends' don't come by to say hey then speed off, ready to bawl their eyes out. 'Old friends' don't try to explain why they got married or shout after their 'old friend' that they have a son. And 'old friends' usually aren't an alicorn Prince who's been dead for eight years. You really think I can leave it at 'old friends' when you two were acting like old lovers?"

I was silent for a few minutes before I gently prodded Arrow Blitz and said, "Why don't you go play with your little brother for a while, ok?"

The colt nodded with a smile before jumping from his mother's lap and trotting to the play room down the hall too his little brother of one and a half. When he was gone, I remained silent and stared at Soarin, even as he stared at me.

"Is this why you were pregnant when I first met you?" he asked quietly.

I nodded my head without saying a word, breaking his gaze and looking at the cloud floor.

Coming to sit next to me on the sofa, he tried to sound level but I could hear the suppressed anger and sadness behind his masked voice. "Tell me then, if it will help."

After a moment's hesitation, I told him of how I had met Moon Shine the alicorn Prince, of our relationship and our adventure with my friends, which ended with him supposedly dying, along with his brother and Death Stroke. I told him of the months after Moon's 'death', before I had met Soarin, of the heartbreak that would not leave me.

He listened to the whole tale without a word, nodding here and there but otherwise remaining silent. Coming to the end of my story, I said, "So, that's the story of Moon Shine and I think you know the rest."

Keeping quiet for a moment, he finally asked, "So, you were going to marry him?"

I nodded my head. He sighed and continued, saying, "I don't know how I feel about this. Technically, both the Prince and I are married to you, even if only you and I had the ceremony so that gives me cause to pause and think. What I do know though is that we can figure this out later with him and the Princesses face to face after we tell the others he's back."

I had totally forgotten about the others. They would flip out at this news. Except, there was only one problem: Twilight was going to know WAY sooner than the rest.

* * *

**Moon Shine's POV **

As Canterlot came into view, I was only slightly surprised to see that the royal city had also undergone renovations and expansions, most of which would take to long to learn all. It seemed everything was modernized now a days, almost nothing but the Royal Palace looked the same and even then the palace was starting to take on the modern look.

I soared over the city beneath me, watching as the ponies below went about their daily, bustling lives. _Great, now I have to re-learn technology all over again_ I thought with bitter humor. Buildings had gotten, taller, the city had gotten bigger and it did indeed look like technology had started to be invented. A few pedestrians noticed the black alicorn above but many passed me by as another Pegasus pony.

Coming to the gates of the royal palace, (which had also gotten BIGGER! Gosh, was everypony obsessed with big stuff now a days?!) I was immediately intercepted and stopped by the two guards that guarded the gate.

"Halt citizen! State your name and business" one of them stated to me with a fierce glare.

I actually stopped as I raised my eyebrow in confusion. _Uhh, is it just me or did these two numbskulls completely miss the fact that I kinda have wings AND a horn? _"My business is non of your concern and if I told you my name, you would laugh me off as an impostor. So, all I will say is this: take a good long look at me and see if anything is different from a normal pony."

The guards, both of whom were Pegasis, looked me up and down for a few minutes and studied me. After a while, they looked me straight in the eye (even though they had to look up) and said, "Nope, nothing. Now state your name and business or be on your way."

I facehooved at the two. I hadn't though ANYONE, pony or human, could be this monumentally stupid. _Apparently they can be. _Shaking my head, I simply said, "My name is Moon Shine and I'm here to see my sisters." Before they could reply, I teleported behind the gate and immediately took flight towards the main part of the castle.

The guards below didn't seem to like my entrance, pulled out CROSSBOWS, and began firing at me. I guess they thought I was attacking the castle (ONE pony mind you) because in a few short seconds, alarms blared and unicorns and pegasis alike came from around the palace to started attacking me. The pegasis took to the sky with their crossbows while the unicorns stayed on the ground, firing spells at me.

I groaned as I began to dodge the various projectiles hurdling towards me. _Have ponies seriously become THIS paranoid while I was away?! This is ridiculous! _I twisted and turned and dived my towards the main entrance to the castle (Which had also gotten BIGGER) praying my sisters were actually here so this wouldn't be a complete flop.

It turns out there were other plans in store for me because just as I was getting to the giant pair of door, I was struck my a bolt of magic, which sent me flying through a nearby window. The window shattered into what looked like millions of tiny crystals as I landed painfully on the cold, hard, marble floor. Groaning in pain, I lifted my head and saw I was in the throne room of the palace.

And guess what I saw?

Not one, not two, but THREE different thrones in front of me. And who might be in those thrones you might wonder? I'll give a wild guess: one's white, the other's dark blue and the last in lavender. Ring any bells? It certainly did for me because it sounded like a gong went off in my head as I struck from behind by what felt like the hilt of a sword.

The last thing I remember are three very shocked faces before I went off to visit my friends in dream land.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**


	5. Announcement

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but some stuff has been goin on recently that needed to tell yall about... So I got some bad news: I have gone on a hiatus as an author for the foreseeable future just because life has gotten filled up with things and I feel stretched thin between the stories I have on here and another site. I might be able to work on the story a little during the first week or so of June but besides that, I'm not sure. I'm sorry guys, hope I'll be able to get back to yall soon enough!**

**- Moonshine9012, Author**


End file.
